Discussion utilisateur:Sulian72
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Paul Siddon page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Tardis50 (discuter) mars 2, 2013 à 18:26 Problème SLT Sulian, Il y a un problème pour ta page, tu l'a faite avec du code complexe, donc on ne peut pas accéder au mode source. Je vais devoir la refaire. A bientôt thumb|left Matauf mars 4, 2013 à 16:39 (UTC) Je l'ai bien fait la Page Alex Mason Ineo76 (discussion) mars 6, 2013 à 18:36 (UTC) Avertissements Je te donne un Avertissement pour Création de page sans contenu et Insertion d'Images qui ne sont pas bien placés, au bout du troisième Avertissements tu sera Banni du Wiki Inazuma Eleven pour quelques Jours. Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|''Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] mars 7, 2013 à 15:54 (UTC) Ayu05 avril 6, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC)Tu pourras me dire à quelle heure tu retournes sur le wiki demain salutAyu05 avril 6, 2013 à 15:51 (UTC) STOP Arrètes la catégorie champion; c'est innutile. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 8, 2013 à 10:14 (UTC) Attention Les pages que tu crées sont incomplètes; veilles à les faires bien. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 11, 2013 à 14:33 (UTC) Attention Tu as créer une page sans le modèle et qui existe déja >:o La prochaine fois c'est l'avertissement. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 12, 2013 à 07:13 (UTC) Avertissement 2 Je te mets un avertissement pour ajout à plusieurs reprises de catégories innutiles sur les pages. Au bout de 3 tu seras bannis du wiki Inazuma Eleven pour plusieurs jours. Cet avertissement ne oura être retiré SEULEMENT par l'éméteur. La suppression de ce message sur ta page de discussion en entreinera un autre. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 15, 2013 à 15:47 (UTC) Tes Raisons? Bonjour Sulian. J'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu as insultés Jonathan Froste à son arrivé sur le tchat? Tu fais n'importe quoi en ce moment, je te conseils de te calmer, car tu as déja 2 avertissement, en cas de dernier, tu te prends 3 jours. Si ton comportement ne s'arrange pas tu seras bannis du tchat, c'est bien comprit? Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 18, 2013 à 15:52 (UTC) Bonsoir Sulian 72, Je veut que tu arrêtes de modifier la description des jeux on la trouve sur les jeux donc elle sont correctes les description a+. Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png 'Ayu05 @' RE, Je veut que tu arrêtes de faire des fautes d'hotographe sur les modificatins que tu fais cela fait 2 fois donc j'espere que tu arreteras. Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png 'Ayu05 @' Re: Possible ? Nan désolé =/ Fichier:LGgameplayer1.png [[Utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|Jory]][[Discussion utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|'-Trayon]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Jory-Trayon|♣']] juillet 24, 2013 à 07:54 (UTC) 2 comptes Slt Silvia foot et Janus-Jordan sont vraiment jummelles, Et aucune des 2 ne possède 2 comptes wikia left [[Utilisateur:Hector Evans|Hector '']][[Discussion utilisateur:Hector Evans|''Evans]] ♪ >:o Tu as encore créer une page incomplète >:o Tu devra la corriger ou tu auras un avertissement pour création de pages incomplètes a répétition >:o à bientôt Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 28, 2013 à 18:03 (UTC) IE SP http://fr.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Blog_utilisateur:Matauf/Le_retour_d%27Inazuma_Eleven_SP Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ juillet 30, 2013 à 08:06 (UTC) Bannissement du tchat Je t'ai banni un jour du tchat pour mot vulgaire du tchat. Ayu05 juillet 31, 2013 à 15:13 (UTC) Débanissement Je te débanis mais fais attention a toi. Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png 'Ayu05 @' Attention Slt :) Merci d'arréter d'insérer le modèle "ébauche" sur les page déja existantes. A+ Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ août 6, 2013 à 09:16 (UTC) rejoind mon tchatAnton Gattuso 1 (discussion) août 6, 2013 à 21:09 (UTC) rejoind mon tchatFichier:Chaos player 5.png [[Utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Anton]][[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|1'']] août 7, 2013 à 11:43 (UTC) Avertissement 3 Je te mets un avertissement pour modifications sans ajout d'imformations à répétition. Ceci est ton 3eme avertissement, tu seras bloqué 3 jours à partir de ce midi. Fichier:Joseph King.png Matauf☆ août 8, 2013 à 08:53 (UTC) wiki slt tu pu me aide svp merci :) Saifeddine (discussion) août 12, 2013 à 14:32 (UTC) Pour commencer tu es bloquer 4mois sur Mario. Fichier:Gazelle_ds3.png Ayu05 @ Avertissement 4 Je te mets un avertissement pour modifications innutiles à répétition Au bout de 3 tu seras bannis du wiki. Cet avertissement ne poura être retiré SEULEMENT par l'éméteur. La suppression de ce message si il n'a pas été retiré entreinera un autre avertsissement. left|50px [[DUtilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|''Anton]] [[Discussion utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|Gattuso]] [[Blog_utilisateur:Anton Gattuso 1|;)'']] juillet 6, 2014 à 13:54 (UTC) Slt Sulian72, tu me connais nous étions dans la même classe pendant 2 ans au collège mais tu ne dois pas savoir qui je suis. Cela à étais une surprise de savoir que tu aimais Inazuma Eleven. Voilà, je voulais te dire que je suis content de savoir que aimes ce manga et que quelqu'un que je connais de mon collège soit ici brefje te laisse slt o/ . FaramObius72 (discussion) juillet 19, 2015 à 14:41 (UTC)